BOOK OF DRAGONS AND BERK!
by BryanSollbergerAndNightless
Summary: This is the book of dragons! In this book, we have information on all of the dragons in the HTTYD universe! When there is a new dragon, I will try to post a new chapter of the dragon! This book will have info on the classes and dragons of the classes! Also, it will have information on the characters of the HTTYD universe! This is still a work in progress. May or may not be great!
1. THE NIGHT FURY PART 1

Dragon Species: Night Fury Description: The rarest and most intelligent of the dragon species, the Night Fury is distinguished by its dark color and piercing yellow eyes, as well as its smaller size, heavy chest and short neck. Possessing the largest wing-to-body ratio of all dragons, it can fly higher, faster, and longer than any dragon, and its incredible power-to-weight ratio renders it capable of vertical takeoff. Its unconventional fire explodes its target on impact. Its signature attack mode is executed after sundown and from high altitude-enwrapped in its wings, it dives like a bullet, pulling up at the last moment to deliver one precise and explosive burst...then vanishing back into the darkness. The only warning is the ballistic noise the diving Night Fury makes. Its kamikaze attack, along with its cautious behavior and analytical mind, makes the Night Fury a devastating opponent with an extraordinary success rate. To date, no Night Fury has ever been brought down. Personality: Reclusive, analytical, inventive, and the most intelligent of the known dragon species. HAH! Factor: If a Night Fury eats something it doesn't like, stand back. Flaming food flies fast. AHH! Factor: Using the night to hide its dark hide, it dive-bombs villages, ships, and armies virtually unseen. 


	2. THE MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE PART 1

Dragon Species: Monstrous Nightmare Description: No dragon is more ferocious, or feared than the Monstrous Nightmare. This gigantic dragon has a long, snakelike neck and tail, and is covered with red scales and long, sharp spines. The Nightmare's gigantic head and mouth can swallow Vikings whole. This dragon can attack any time of the day or night, from the air or on the ground. It is highly aggressive, and will never run away from a fight. Its fire is thick and sticky, clinging to walls and running down hills like a flaming river. The Nightmare also has a nasty habit of setting itself on fire. Personality: Violent, stubborn, and tenacious. In battle, it is the first to arrive and the last to leave. HAH! Factor: Has a tendency to spit fire at off times, unintentionally, like coughing, laughing and sneezing. AHH! Factor: Its attack strategy is to coat itself in fire and attack you as it's flaming from nose to tail. 


	3. THE DEADLY NADDER PART 1

Dragon Species: The Deadly Nadder Description: One of the most beautiful dragons in the world is the Deadly Nadder. It is easily recongized by the bright blue body and brilliant yellow spikes that cover it from head to tail. This colorful dragon is active any time of the day or night. Nadders are quick and agile in the air, and can fly for long distances, but will almost always land before attacking. Nadders travel and raid in groups, making them especially dangerous. The Deadly Nadder isn't the largest or fastest dragon, but it possesses the hottest fire int he dragon world. The blast of the Nadder can melt steel or turn a man to ash in seconds. But the dangers of the Nadder don't stop there. The tail of the Nadder can be whipped around, releasing a volley of giant spikes that can penetrate trees, walls, and Vikings. Personality: It is flightty, aggressive, and has a quick and explosive temper. Its vanity is evident in the generous amount of time it spends preening itself. HAH! Factor: If you stand right in front of a Nadder's nose, it won't be able to see you. Don't sneeze! AHH! Factor: Without warning, the prickly Nadder can whip hundreds of sharp spines at you from its tail. Better play nice. 


	4. THE GRONCKLE PART 1

Dragon Species: The Gronckle Description: One of the toughest dragons in the world is the Gronckle. Gronckles have gigantic heads, short bodies, and round tails. Gronckles are lazy, and spend most of their time sleeping in communal heaps. They have been known to fall asleep while flying, waking only when they crash into the ocean or the side of a mountain. Gronckles have relatively small wings that beat as fast as a hummingbird's. They are slow in the air, but they make up for this with their maneuverability. A Gronckle can fly backwards, sideways, and even hover. Gronckles attack from the air, where their primary weapons is most effective. Gronckles chew rocks, melting them in their bellies, and firing them as balls of molten lava. Personality: It is relentless, stubborn, and direct like a compact berserker rhino, yet very loyal to its rider. HAH! Factor: Good luck waking up a Gronckle. They have been known to sleep through hail-storms. AHH! Factor: Its tail expands like a ram and will give you a nasty bonk on the head if you make it mad. 


	5. TOOTHLESS! Part 1

More Famous Dragons: Toothless Toothless is a Night Fury dragon in the movie How to Train Your Dragon. In the story, Hiccup is a young Viking who defies tradition when he befriends one of his deadliest foes: a ferocious dragon that he calls Toothless. Together, Hiccup and Toothless must overcome all odds in order to save both their worlds. 


	6. VERY IMPORTANT, SORRY

HELLO EVERYONE! This is an author's note to inform you that these chapters will in fact get better. The first 5 chapters were just 1-2 paragraph summaries of those dragons. 


End file.
